Diamond
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: Diamond is Crystal's sister. This is her Pokemon journey! (how exciting...) just read it, i suck at summaries... Status: Hiatus
1. Diamod

My name, is Diamond. I want to follow my sister's footsteps, and become a great pokemon trainer. Not necessarily the best, but one of them..............  
  
) Prologue (  
  
Diamond is your average everyday girl, walking her normal Ampharos. Watering her pretty original home garden every day. She wants to be a Pokemon trainer, like any one else, and one of the best. Her sister, Crystal, has already started her quest. Diamond wishes to someday accompany her sister on her pokemon journey. But she must wait until she's old enough, and she just had her birthday in April.  
  
It was an everyday afternoon, with the sun shining brightly on the students of Earl's Academy, Violet Town. Diamond was sweeping the back yard, when a loud cracking sound and screaming sounded an intruder. She whirled around and found herself facing a broken gate and a swarm of Magcargo. Along with the Magcargo, chaos followed. Most of the children ran back into the building to find Earl. Diamond, on the other hand, tried to shoo them away. But her attempts were in vain. They stood in the middle of the yard and blinked sleepily.  
  
"Aargh." Diamond gritted her teeth. Now she had to get her pokemon out. "Amphy! Thunderpunch!"  
  
"Am!" Amphy slammed an electric fist on one of the Magcargo. It shook away the damage as if nothing had happened. They continued to burn down the gates and the old tool shed.  
  
".... ." Diamond sweatdropped at the result. Another section of the gate fell over, though not the result of randomly fired flames.  
  
"Look out! Attack, Stantler! Ledyba!" A strange man shouted. He stepped over the rubble to reveal himself as...  
  
"Professor Oak!" Diamond squeaked.  
  
Haha! Short chapter, I know. Don't worry, they'll get longer. ^^ 


	2. Hectic Place

"Professor Oak! Thank you for coming! I would have been toast if you hadn't come!" I said breathlessly.  
  
"No problem. I just came to check on something. By the way, would you like to come to my lab?"  
  
"Sure!" I answered eagerly. Now I could go with my sister!  
  
) Later at Professor Oak's lab.(  
  
I looked around the lab. I t was so big! I couldn't wait to tell all my friends about it.  
  
"Hey, gramps, who's she?"  
  
"Oh, hello Blue! This is er." The professor scratched his head.  
  
"Diamond," I said quickly. Who was this guy?  
  
" Oh, well, what are you doing here?" He cocked his head at me.  
  
"Blue! Be more polite! I invited her here. And no scary ghost stories to freak her out."  
  
"So be it," He stuck the toothbrush back into his mouth. He turned around and nearly ran over a red head on his way up the stairs.  
  
"Blue! Watch it!" She yelled.  
  
"Mmph!" He ran up the stairs.  
  
What on earth? I could guess that the guy with a toothbrush was Professor Oak's grandson, but who was the girl?  
  
"Uh." I stared awkwardly. I didn't know professor Oak had a granddaughter!  
  
"I'm not professor Oak's granddaughter, so don't look at me with that bug- eyed look," She scowled. "Why would I want to be related to that egotistical bozo?!"  
  
"Tari! Stop scaring her!!!"  
  
"So be it. Blue, take it out of your mouth!" She yelled at the guy again.  
  
"I'm not Blue!" The boy yelled.  
  
"Sorry! Gary, take it out of your mouth!"  
  
"Fine!" Gary took the toothbrush out of his mouth.  
  
"So, Diamond. Would you like any breakfast?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Scrambled eggs, toast, or cereal?" She peeked into the refrigerator.  
  
"Um. I'll just eat cereal," I answered. If she wasn't related, why was she here?  
  
"In case your wondering, I live here, since my brother's always away, and I don't have a real home," She smiled at me. "And I'm a viridian trainer."  
  
What did that mean?  
  
*sigh* Why is it that people always come and cause me trouble. I'm just feeling grim.  
  
*Sigh* See you next chapter.  
  
And, the breakfast scene was so fun to write. SOME of you peeps might think it was just useless blabber. *glare* 


End file.
